


To Sir with Love

by johanirae



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Harry Hart has just received a small gift box from his student Eggsy Unwin. Surely it's just a... teacher's day gift? To show his... respect for Professor Hart? Nothing romantic what about it what so ever. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sir with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to ninemoons for prompting me with awesome drabble:
> 
> He was red in the face and he knew it, and he never did anything like that, he’d never felt anything like this before, and this was all Eggsy Unwin’s fault, Harry thought as he turned over the package that had been left on his desk at the front of the lecture hall. The first time the little bastard had come in to actually attend a class and he left something like this behind him, a neat box wrapped in brown paper, and Harry was afraid and needing to open it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Harry, Eggsy is much faster than you give him credit for ;-D
> 
> Much thanks to ninemoons for letting me use her awesome text in my comic, and also for helping beta the piece


End file.
